Scales of Balance
by Inky-Paws
Summary: Without Gabriel, the world had seemed so... empty. Meaningless. Weird. Unbalanced. With Gabriel, the world seemed so... full. Meaningful. Normal. Balanced. The scales of balance righted themselves again to their rightful positions, perfectly equal. And everything felt right again. Chibitalia x Holy Roman Empire fluff.


Hi! So this is a random semi-fluffy thingy. You can stop reading now. Anytime now. I felt just a tad bit guilty for making some of my friends cry because of character death and because I am presently in mourning of fictional characters too, (some of my favorite characters recently died, don't ask.) I decided to write this for them because I, for some reason actually feel a little guilty. . . I must be infected with some sort of virus. Oh well. This is an attempt at fluff with younger Italy and Holy Roman Empire in an AU where he actually came back. Also, Gabriel is Holy Roman Empire. Enjoy, I guess...?

* * *

 **The Scales of Balance**

* * *

Koyaanisqatsi - (N.) Nature out of balance; a way of life so unbalanced that you need a new way

Pronunciation: koy-an-Es-kot-sA

Hopi

* * *

Feliciano stumbled outside to the marigold patch that always seemed to be in bloom, for whatever stupid reason. Normally Feliciano loved those Marigolds, they were always so bright and cheerful and happy, but right now he really didn't like them for those exact same reasons.

He desperately scrubbed at his eyes to keep from crying and collapsed into the patch.

It was funny, right now he hated those flowers, and yet, when he feels like crying, the first thing he did was stumble over to them and collapse in them.

Memories flashed brightly in his head and burned out. Feliciano stared up at the bright sunlight, squinting under the shade of the tree that grew in the middle of the patch.

 _He's gone, Italy._

 _Holy Roman Empire's gone._

 _He'd dead._

Desperately scrubbing at his eyes harder, Feli tried to wash away those memories. They stubbornly remained.

It was the tenth anniversary of Gabriel's death.

It had never been more painful for Feli.

Finally giving in to his urge to cry, Feliciano buried his head in his hands and sobbed. He sobbed for his friend. He sobbed for his love. He sobbed for every little hope given. He sobbed for every dream he had of him. He sobbed for all those hopes, all those dreams, all crushed when he found out that Gabriel was dead.

. . .

He sobbed for Gabriel himself.

Hiccuping, he desperately tried to stop crying before someone would see him, rubbing his eyes and desperately blinking, trying every trick he knew of to stop the stupid tears.

The tears kept flowing in a steady stream of rivulets that cascaded down his cheeks, to the flowers, watering them with the salty water.

"Why are you crying?"

Feliciano heard a voice behind him. Trembling, he answered.

"I'm c-c-rying for m-my... f-for m-my f-f-friend. H-h-he died y-y-years a-ago. I-i-it's the a-a-anniversary o-of h-his d-d-d-d"

He couldn't seem to say death.

"Death?" The stranger's voice seemed pondering, thoughtful.

"Y-y-yes."

Why did his voice seem familiar?

The stranger sighed. However, it wasn't an exasperated sigh, it was a relieved one.

"He remembers me..." The stranger muttered, under his breath.

"W-wh-what did you say?"

"Turn around Feli."

Feliciano whirled around.

Gabriel smiled back at him.

They stood like that for a few seconds, and seconds stretched out into minutes, which stretched out into what could have been hours.

Feli launched himself at Gabriel in a bear hug. Laughing, Gabriel hugged him back. Hearing the loud cries of laughter, Roderich and Elizabeta stumbled out of the house, and upon seeing Gabriel, ran over and joined the group hug, sobbing.

Without Gabriel, the world had seemed so... empty.

Meaningless.

Weird.

Unbalanced.

With Gabriel, the world seemed so... full.

Meaningful.

Normal.

Balanced.

The scales of balance righted themselves again to their rightful positions, perfectly equal.

And everything felt right again.

* * *

"The balance has been rightened, and we all can feel it rippling throughout time, space, and history. My world was insane, messy, disorganized, and felt so wrong without you, and you are back now. Now, the scaled of balance have been rightened, and my world feels sane, orderly, organized, and feels so right with you. We can feel the smallest ripples in the balance change into humongous waves and tides that will be hard to fight off, but together, as a team, I believe that we can do it. So take my hand, Gabriel, and together, we can do anything, fight off the strongest monsters, solve the biggest problems, shoot for the stars. So, what so you say? I've seen your world. Now, do you want to see mine?"

* * *

I did it. I actually wrote something kind of fluffy and that was half-decent. Are you proud of me? *shouts to the sky* Are you happy now? Hehe. Now, to return to my normal angst. Thanks for reading this and I hope you liked it! Ciao!


End file.
